My New Life
by Faithful Harmony
Summary: Charlies life is turned upside down when she is turned into a vampire by a cute guy that might not be as scary as he seems. My fist fic so sorry if its bad :S
1. Chapter 1

Fear was the first thing I ever remembered feeling. I no longer feel it thanks to my parents. They weren't my real parents they were fakes who adopted me and bullied me till I was shaped to be the person they wanted me to be. When they realised that I didn't feel the pain any more they sent me to Windsor Boarding school for the elite. My story start here when I wake from my sleep of change.

The first thing I noticed was the sweet smell that filled my nostrils when I awoke it was like non other than anything I'd ever smelt. It was a sweet delicious smell yet it made my throat burn like it was on fire. I opened my eyes to a new world that I was not ready for. "Welcome to the new world" said the man who was watching over me. I didn't remember how I got there. I was on a school trip to Italy. All I remember was the screaming that surrounded me and then the searing pain that I could feel in my arm. I couldn't remember anything except the pain. The pain felt like it lasted a life time.

" I am Aro, Welcome to the Volturi my new child." said the man beside me. " We need to train you and then I'm sure you will become a good fighter. You will be my best student yet. But before you start to train fully we need to find out your power. You are a good child. You were never afraid when you walked in here where as most people are so scared. Yet you seem to not notice the fear that this place brings to people. Are you un able to be afraid?"

I looked up at him and spoke still not finding the fear most talked of.

" My life was full of fear when I was younger when I started to grow up I realised that fear was an irrational emotion that I didn't need so I faced all my fears and got used to the feeling of fear" I looked him directly in the eyes while I said this but didn't feel he fear that most people felt. He looked inhumanly beautiful and I knew that I should be afraid but I could find the feeling in my heart nor head.

" Aro stop playing with her. She is mine I will train her. I changed her with means she's my pupil. I believe that I am ready for this." I looked up to see a boy with brown hair and pale features standing beside the one called Aro. " hush now Alec I know she is your but I need to tell her the rules first." he spoke to the boy then looked at me " young child you are now what the humans today would call a vampire though we have had many names over the centuries. There's only one rule I wish for you to follow and that is don't make yourself seen to the public otherwise it will cause a lot of trouble for me." I nodded as the boy Alec pulled me up from the stone tablet table I was lying on. Aro turned to the Alec again and said " I will leave this young lady in your hands. Once she has made some progress come back to the city and show her to me. Then we will decide if she is worth keeping." Alec bowed to Aro as he left the room.

As soon as the door shut Alec's eyes were looking me up and down. " so I was right. You seem to have no fear. At least I can't smell the fear on you. I wonder what must of happened for you to of decide that fear was irrational." he spoke to me directly.

" I guess I was just tired of feeling scared" I said while looking around the room.

" I knew I made the right choice when I picked you" he said whilst smiling to himself. " Well we better get going before the others come to look at my new toy before I train you." he pulled me over his shoulders while he ran faster than I ever could of imagined and as he ran his last words echoed in my mind. His new toy?

Alec suddenly stopped and pulled me off his shoulders I was dizzy and all my thoughts had time to catch up with me. Vampires. I couldn't believe that I was actually one now. I'd read about them and seen all the movies but I never imagined that they were actually real. I just assumed that they were horror stories made to keep people away from places they shouldn't go. I looked around to find that my surroundings were a lot clearer than I'd ever seen before. Everything around me also spelt stronger than ever. Suddenly a strong sweet smell made my throat burn so much that I had to drink whatever it was. Alec turned to me and distracted me for my thoughts but I still wanted to drink. When he turned around he saw the look in my eye and swore under his breath. and whispered " I forgot about that." apparently my hearing was affected by the change to. The smell got stronger and I couldn't resist anymore.

I crouched and began to ran. I didn't know how I knew how to do this but I did so I just went with what my instincts were telling me. I ran as fast as I could until I found where the smell was coming from. It was a family. Two parents were walking along with there young daughter. They were smiling happily. As soon as I saw this sight I didn't want to drink anymore. Even though my body was aching for me to drink I couldn't. I saw the young child laughing and didn't want to drink but I couldn't control my self. All I could think of was the thirst. I tried so hard to stay away but I couldn't. I ran for the family and drunk till the thirst was no longer burning.

I looked around to see the damage I done and could breath properly. I was so thirst I ripped the people apart. I couldn't believe that I'd done this. I closed my eyes and began to cry. A noise came from behind me. It was Alec. He looked at me and just pulled me up and began to run again. I was no longer the person I wanted to be. I was a killer. One of the people I detested the most. Some one I swore I would never turn in to. We suddenly stopped again but this time we were inside an old looking building. Alec looked at me and sighed. "I'm sorry. I should of known not to stop. Well at least I know your hunting skills are good." as he said this he had a creepy smile on his face that disgusted me to the core. He was happy I'd just become a murderer. He didn't care that I just killed a family to him I was a good hunter and that was all. He looked at me and asked my name. " Charlie" I replied slowly. Even though I didn't recognise my self any more. I had become a monster. I needed to accept that.


	2. Chapter 2

As me and Alec got to know each other that night I realised that he wasn't as scary as he was meat to be. He took me to a house in the middle of no where so I could start my training. For some reason when I was talking to him I forgot that fact that we were both monsters and felt like we were just to teenagers that were getting to know each other. Then reality came back as Alec reminded me of what happened earlier. "you need to learn to control your hunger Charlie. I know its hard at first but it'll get easier." he said know sounding more serious than before. I shuddered as I remember what I had done earlier that day. A frown covered Alec's face as he saw me shudder. "You need to get used to the fact that your no longer human and so that means you can no longer live like or with humans. Your one of us now. Your life has changed and the sooner you accept that the better life will be." now I was the one frowning. I knew what Alec was saying was the truth but part of me didn't want to let go of my humanity. All I ever wanted in my life was to be normal. Now I guess that there was no chance of me ever being normal.

I sat thinking for a few minutes before Alec disrupted my thoughts. " You need to learn the rules." he said while he turned to me. " first of all you will not burn in the sun but your skin will give off a crystal effect so stay out of the sun unless you are certain that you are not being seen. Second you are stronger, faster and have better senses then any human alive. That why you're here to train. So that we can train you to be a good soldier. Lets begin."

Alec taught me for the next two days straight. I was stupid enough to ask if we needed a break. Alec just smirked at me and informed me that we didn't need to sleep. Then he surprised me with an attack. As we were fighting I got good but not as good as Alec. He came at me really fast and pinned me to the ground and sat on top of my hips. " Charlie you need to focus otherwise you'll die. If I was another vampire you'd be dead by now. And to be honest I really don't want to see you die." I looked up astonished at what he had said. I must of looked confused at what he said as he looked away from me face and stuttered when he made an excuse. " nnnn…not like I care or anything. It not good to see your student hurt or anything like that." Alec got up quickly and walked across form me to attack again this time I knew what was coming and stopped him. After I did this I got the feeling that he was distracted as he went down under my body weight. He seemed quieter after what he said. For some reason he looked worried about what he said.

" That's enough for now. We will continue in an hour or so. I want you trained to be almost as good as me. After all I am one of the Volturi's best fighters along with my sister and a few others." he looked pleased as he said this like being a good predator was a good thing. I hated people like that. They always ruin peoples life's. No matter what age or gender there life was ruined by people like Alec. I suppose that people say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover but I'd come across to many people like Alec to care about judging people to early.

Alec called my name from inside and he broke my thought pattern. Even though I didn't like people like him I still liked him. For some reason he seemed like he was putting on an act and when he was with me it became close to braking. I shook my head. That was stupid. Why would alec want anything to do with me other tha to train me and be my mentor. I decided that I was going to embrace my new life. I might not like it but it was who I was. Secretly I still hated my self for it. But my life had changed and I dealt with it .

I walked in to the house still lost in my thoughts and didn't notice Alec watching me in a weird way. As I looked up he looked away. " What is it Alec?" I asked as he looked like something was wrong. He looked back to my face and answered. "Some vampires have special powers Charlie and I think that you might have one." I was confused by this. Special powers. I should have expected something weird like that but I was still getting my head around the idea of there actually being vampires. "What do you mean by powers?" I replied slowly.

" well I can make peoples senses to go blind and my sister can make people imagine that they are in pain. Others can read peoples minds and see the future."

" well how do you know that I have one?" I asked curiously. He just looked me up and down and said "Cause its just a guess. Thought I'd tell you in case weird stuff starts happening to you. That wasn't really the answer I was looking for but it would do for now. "Want to practice more?" I asked not sure what to do now. The house was practically empty so there was nothing else to do and while we were talking earlier Alec told me that vampires don't sleep. He nodded and we went to take our positions in the back garden. He lunged and got on top of me again. He had the same look as he did last time he pinned me in that position. He looked like he didn't want to get up and that he would do anything to stay there with me. I put this down to my imagination again until he got up and swore under his breath. "What?" I asked him but it came out angrier than I expected. He turned and looked at me. " what are you doing to me. I cant fight you. All I keep thinking about is how I don't want to hurt you." I didn't know what h meant by this. It confused me.

A few minutes passed as we stayed in the same positions. I suddenly had enough courage to reply to what he said but for some reason I was angry at him. " What, you don't want to hurt me? Makes a change cause you seemed like a ruthless killer when you were talking about telling me how to hunt." this made him even angrier than he already was. He ran at me but this time didn't hold back. We faught for a while but I wasn't as talented as he was and he pinned me up against a tree. "You don't know what its like" he whispered in my ear. " wanting something that you don't want at the same time. I don't want to be a monster. It just happened to me. Just like I don't want to have feelings for you but you make me have then"

Alec then did something that I didn't expect. He kissed me.


End file.
